Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) is a technology that can be defined as miniaturized mechanical and electromechanical elements, including sensors and actuators, that are made using techniques of microfabrication. Critical physical dimensions of MEMS devices can vary from well below one micron to several millimeters. Types of MEMS devices can vary from relatively simple structures having no moving elements, to extremely complex electromechanical systems with multiple moving elements under the control of integrated microelectronics. In a MEMS, there may be at least some elements having some sort of mechanical functionality whether or not these elements can move.
Mounting MEMS devices on component carriers such as a printed circuit board involves technological issues since the sensitive MEMS devices need protection against external forces.
In a conventional procedure of manufacturing a component carrier such as a PCB with an electronic component such as a MEMS (microelectromechanical system) mounted thereon, the PCB manufacturer delivers the PCB to the MEMS customer. The MEMS customer then surface mounts the MEMS on the PCB and protects the PCB with regard to an environment by adhering a separate lid onto the PCB to cover and shield the surface mounted MEMS. This procedure of capping upon assembly is cumbersome.